Chapter 2: Batman
scene opens in the Batcave. Batman has laid the unconscious Flash on an operating bed and is running diagnostics on a nearby computer. [[Arnor], Terso and Linmis are analysing him also. He wakes Flash up with some smelling salts.] * The Flash: Unngh... Flash's eyes are no longer yellow and his voice is not distorted. * The Flash: My head...what'd you hit me with? Flash sits up. * The Flash: Wait a minute. Am I inside the cave? * Batman: Why did you attack me? * The Flash: Listen, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I just...felt this rage. It overwhelmed me. I couldn't stop myself. * Batman: What're you doing in Baltimore? * The Flash: Wonder Woman asked me to help, and that's when Catwoman and that other guy showed up. * Batman: I'd like to run some tests. * The Flash: I told you, I'm-- The Flash gets up, he feels something amiss. * The Flash: Oh no... Flash screams out in pain and holds his head as his eyes turn yellow. The light protrudes from him this time. * Batman: What's happening?! * The Flash: Get away, I can't control-- light surrounds The Flash completely. With a final scream he disappears, and Scorpion appears in his place. * Scorpion: What sorcery is this? * Batman: Interesting... turns to face Batman. * Scorpion: Sub-Zero! Coward! First you hide a mask, now you hide behind an illusion?! There's no escape from Scorpion! FIGHT! fight. Batman wins a round. * Batman: Try again. near the end, Scorpion breaks free of Batman's combo. * Scorpion: You are no Sub-Zero. * Batman: I'm Batman. collide and tie. Batman defeats Scorpion despite his moves. In the next scene, Batman has laid Scorpion on the same bed that the Flash previously occupied. He has apparently finished diagnosing the ninja spectre and is in the middle of a communication with Wonder Woman over his computer. * Linmis: Whatever Scorpion is, Wonder Woman, it isn't human. * Wonder Woman: What about Flash? * Batman: We believe Flash and this "Scorpion" creature switched places through some sort of teleportation event. * Wonder Woman: Keep me informed of your progress. * Batman: I will. Batman out. Batman closes communications, an alarm sounds on the computer. * Terso: Another energy anomaly similar to that of Scorpion's frequency? In the heart of Baltimore? looks over to Scorpion as the scene fades out. It fades into one of Baltimore's many streets. The Batmobile is in full motion, and the unconscious Scorpion has come along for the ride with Batman, Linmis and Terso. Diabolical laughter suddenly sounds across the Batmobile's in-built radio and a familiar looking clown doll lands on the vehicles windshield. Batman immediately brakes to a halt and the doll flies into the streets, exploding violently. In slow motion, the doll's disembodied head - still laughing - flies into the night sky. * Batman: We don't have time for this nonsense. exits the Batmobile. Across the road, the maniacal Joker walks toward him. * The Joker: No, no, no, you were supposed to DIE when the clown exploded! * Terso: Sorry to ruin your night, Joker. fight. Batman wins a round against the Joker. * Batman: It's not funny, is it? Joker breaks free of Batman's combo and they clash. * The Joker: You're fun when you're angry. * Batman: It has its uses. tie. Batman knocks out his nemesis. As he moves in for the finish, Joker backs up on the ground. * The Joker: OK, OK, I give up! handcuffs The Joker. * Batman: I've heard that before. loud scream attracts both men's attention. Liu Kang appears before them, the yellow light still protruding around him. * Batman: This night just keeps getting better and better. Stay where you are. walks towards Liu Kang. * The Joker: (sarcastically) Yeah, that's gonna happen. approaches Liu Kang just as he picks himself up. Terso and Linmis head somewhere else. * Batman: Who're you? * Liu Kang: I am Liu Kang. * Batman: Are you injured? I can help you. Kang looks at Batman, his eyes flash yellow and he stares in shock. The camera switches to his perspective; aside from every light source being tinged with yellow and his view slightly distorted. Instead of Batman before him, Liu Kang sees Shang Tsung. * Liu Kang: I thought I've defeated you, sorcerer. By the Elder Gods, I will finish you! encounters Chameleon and fights him as Batman fights Liu Kang. After ducking and dodging attacks, Batman defeats Liu Kang and Linmis defeats Chameleon before he can shape-shift any further. With Kang down, Batman looks around. Joker has fled the scene, and so has Scorpion. Linmis re-joins Batman and Terso. * Batman: No Joker...and no Scorpion. Your little distraction means two deadly menaces are out on the loose. At least you're not going anywhere. radios in to the Justice League. * Batman: Green Lantern, this is Batman. I have a prisoner we need to examine in a secure location. We need an extraction to the UN orbital station. * Green Lantern: I've been having problems with my ring. It may have been damaged during the battle with Darkseid, but I should still be able to transport you. Give me a minute. the UN orbital station, Batman, Linmis and Terso are in conversation with Green Lantern by a conference table. Liu Kang is handcuffed to a nearby chair. * Batman: Something about him isn't making sense. I could buy that Scorpion came from Apokolips but this man is different. * Green Lantern: According to you, Flash had the same kind of psychotic condition. * Batman: I'm not sure, but we may be witnessing the beginning of another invasion. * Green Lantern: I'll leave the detective work to you. I'm going to look for Superman. Green Lantern flies off, Batman walks over to a large computer. Terso and Linmis watch Liu Kang. * Batman: Computer, run the blood sample from Liu Kang against the known alien blood types we have in the database. * Computer: No matches to blood type. * Batman: Hmm...I need to know if we should expect any more-- alarm sounds. * Batman: --visitors. lightning bolt flashes in the centre of the room, scattering the conference table. It continues to storm, lashing out bolts and destroying various equipment. Terso and Linmis run away to below deck and encounter Li Mei. Meanwhile on the top deck, Batman rushes in and drags Liu Kang away from the storm, which finally begins to subside, leaving only a man pulsing with electricity - Raiden. * Raiden: You will release Liu Kang at once! blasts Batman with a lightning bolt. The only effect it seems to have is that it knocks Batman off his feet. He rises without impediment. * Batman: Let me guess...you're from the same place as Liu Kang and Scorpion. * Raiden: How is it possible? * Batman: Insulated armour. * Raiden: You will release Liu Kang. * Batman: First I need answers. * Raiden: Release Liu Kang or I will take him from you! and Raiden fight on the top deck, Terso and Li Mei at the bottom deck. After dodging attacks, Terso's combat skills made her a hard opponent for her to beat, as both ladies are acrobatic. Terso defeats Li Mei, but on the top deck, Raiden breaks free from Batman's combo and they clash. * Raiden: You have yet to show skill. * Batman: So far I held back. tie. Batman keeps Raiden at bay. Raiden charges up another lightning attack, keeping Batman back. He spots Liu Kang waking up, and instead of releasing the attack, Raiden holds it at bay while slowly circling around. Batman follows his movement in the opposite direction, but it's only when Raiden reaches Liu Kang does Batman realise what he's doing. Raiden stops the attack and grasps Liu Kang by the shoulder, and the two of them teleport away in a flash of lightning. Batman is left staring at the now-empty chair, but a booming sound attracts his attention. He looks over to Earth, which has large yellow rifts of light cracking over it's surface, almost like an earthquake. * Batman: It's worse than I expected. MUCH worse. in the same scene, Batman is watching a news report on one of the computers. * Reporter: It seems this is happening across the globe - strange structures and artefacts appearing. But the question still remains: where is Superman? * Batman: That's a good question. Where ARE you, Superman? brief flash to the Fortress of Solitude. A strong snowstorm is prevalent over it. Category:Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Raven: MK vs DC Category:Horror Scenes Category:Mystery Scenes